Fire and Ice
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred F. Jones era el dios de sus tierras, las del fuego, no tenían grandes enemigos, sólo resentimiento hacia las tierras europeas gobernadas por un dios misterioso que conocería y al que desearía poseer con locura, el dios más frío del mundo. USxUK.
1. Fuego

Hola holaa!, ya, iba a empezar con los fics que debo, cuando me conecto y hay una persona mirándome -figurativamente claro- con malvados y asesinos ojos cafés en el msn, amenazándome estilo rol a que haga el fic que le debo, sí, uno que prometí hace más meses de los que puedo comentar y es este :3

**Pareja:** AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Un mundo bastante AU, Alfred ardiente -literalmente- y un Arthur frío -también literalmente-.

Era un mundo extraño dominado por climas, no había cambios ni diferencias en cada sector según su rey, había una zona donde el calor subía desconsideradamente, pero aun así existían lugares donde podías refrescarte, la gente allí era animada y entusiasta que paseaba desde playas enormes e idílicas hasta selvas con climas bastante cálidos. Pero nadie, sólo gente de mucho poder y resistencia llegaba al centro del dominio del rey, ya que estaba cubierto de fuego y magma, el continente era el norte de América, más precisamente en Estados Unidos donde nació ese muchacho que sería coronado el rey, donde antes hacia el norte existió Alaska y el frío Canadá, el primero totalmente derretido por el rey que dominaba el fuego.

Alfred F. Jones, él fue el causante, mas no fue su intención acabar con todo. Desde que nació fue así, con poderes que no sabía describir, su madre murió al tenerlo, todos le ofrecían serviles reverencias, él las contestaba con sutiles guiños y animados planes, su tierra era la más prospera de todas y existía la libertad de expresión, muchas veces quiso dejar la monarquía, al ser elegido por el arte de los dioses, pero sus mismos aldeanos lo evitaban.

Se sentía querido, y a la vez alejado de todo el reino. Porque nadie podía tocarlo, y él que lo hacía gemía de dolor. Sin embargo sabiendo eso, decidió seguir viviendo una vida plena, una vida que complaciera a su pueblo. No odiaba a nadie, pero se le enseñó a tener cierta rivalidad con el continente europeo, donde dominaba el Rey… Reina, quién sabía, nadie lo había visto, sólo se sabe que allí gobierna otro dios la tierra cubierta de hielo.

Habitantes reservados, economía elevada por medios acallados, pocas sonrisa mas no tiranía. Era un misterio para él y a la vez les guardaba un cierto resentimiento, ya que sus ciudadanos habían dicho que gracias a la tierra helada se produjo la muerte de su madre, que ellos tenían el antídoto para traerlo a la vida, a él, un dios de las llamas sin matar a su procreadora.

–Viajaré a Inglaterra…por tratado obligatorio…–sentenció Jones.

Todos miraron con una expresión recta y amarga al líder de aquel lugar, estaban siendo avasalladores y yendo en contra de que su rey fuera hasta esa tierra, donde además de misteriosa su Rey tendría dificultad para pelear y defenderse, pero los tratados del frío continente aclamaban que el rey se presentara solo, los ciudadanos y los consejeros reales se negaban a que Jones fuera hasta allá y siguiera esas asquerosas reglas… pero él…

–Quiero evitar guerra a toda costa, no hemos tenido problemas con aquella fría raza desde hace años…–

–P-Pero…¡su majestad! –habló uno de sus leales súbditos.

Otro guerrillero se acercó, uno herido en las zonas más sures del continente europeo. –Por favor, considérelo su majestad, son unos seres asquerosos y sin corazón, no se ponga a su nivel…–

El americano sonrió un poco con una risa lejana y anunció nuevamente delante de todo el pueblo su decisión.

–Seguiremos libres, este lugar seguirá siendo hermoso… por eso, aunque el rey…aunque yo caiga, el pueblo se levantará como un ave fénix cubierta de las grandiosas llamas que adornan este pueblo, porque el fuego no es sólo destrucción. – Se escuchaban miles de murmullos en contra del tratado, pero el americano se puso la ropa ceremonial y partió rumbo hacia aquel lugar.

Su ropa estaba fortificada con estalactitas de fuego en los costados de la piel de animales que portaba, como un atuendo salvaje que le cubría todo el cuerpo y unas plumas adornando su frente como un cintillo, sonrió un poco y a la vez resintió su mirada, no creía en los prejuicios, pero de cierta manera los odiaba, odiaba a los del pueblo frio, odiaba a su maldito rey… reina, insistía, lo que fuera, hasta transexual o bisexual, cualquiera servía, lo odiaba.

Le arrebato la vida a su madre, no quiso salvarla.

Él por tanto, lo odia. Eso se le enseñó, con eso viviría. El trayecto fue largo, en un barco elegante, la ropa intimidaba a los pasajeros, algunos de zonas australes, otros eran de los que vivían en el dominio de "La tierra", pero la mayoría que iban en ese barco eran criaturas de cabello rubio, de piel blanca como la nieve y una expresión serena, siempre dijeron que las expresiones de esos ciudadanos eran frías y vengativas.

Mas lo único que veía era paz en su rostro, incluso algo de humildad e infinita serenidad.

–¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó Jones, saboreando el extraño líquido entre verde grisáceo y naranjo que le daban a beber, una rara esencia, parecida al té pero no igual.

Parecía frío pero no lo era, le dejaba una picazón en la lengua, algo cálido y suave. Meditó un poco sobre esa esencia, quizás estaba juzgando un poco mal las cosas, ¿Por qué no puede ser así el concepto que tiene de los seres que habitaban esa tierra tan helada? Lo recorrió una suave impresión de curiosidad, quería llegar a esas tierras tan odiadas por su raza.

Quería experimentar esa rabia al tocarlas, si ese fuera el sentimiento que tendría…

–Horas, su majestad, faltan horas… –

–¿Cuántas horas exactamente? –la sonrisa tomó por sorpresa al acompañante del legitimo heredero al trono, una soberbia y exquisita que hacía temblar a quienes no estuvieran a la altura, una llena de vida y entusiasmo.

El viaje fue largo y prolongado, las miradas iban de allá para acá, era la primera vez para ese miembro de la realeza en salir de sus tierras, el aliento se le cristalizaba cuando llegaban a las costas de Inglaterra, suspiró un poco y tosió dejando un caliente vapor en el aire mientras sus pies daban con la nieve, la cual se derretía con suavidad con el contacto, la fría zona le produjo un cosquilleo en la piel, entre delicado y pegajoso.

–Hemos llegado su majestad…–

En el puerto no había nadie, un simple eco y unos murmullos y un ser de rubio cabello en melena se acercó con una mirada coqueta, tenía la piel cristalizada por el frío como todos los lugareños, los árboles cubiertos por los cristales de agua estremecieron su corazón, volviendo al muchacho que venía a recibirlos era común, pero el americano pudo notar en su sonrisa que casi parecía de su tierra, de la del fuego, esa viva expresión y las coquetas señas.

–¿Su majestad del fuego? –se sintió observado de arriba abajo cuando el sujeto de acento francés se acercó más –Veo que los extranjeros son realmente candentes como se dice…–sonrió un poco más–Pero basta de presentaciones, su cejona majestad quiere conocerlo en secreto…y en persona, quizás qué cochinadas quiere que le haga el Rey del fuego…–

Si esa cejona majestad hubiera estado allí, Francis, cual era su nombre, sabía que no viviría para contarlo.

–¿Su cejona majestad? –el americano poco menos se imaginó a un King Kong como reina o a un hombre de la nieves… ¿cómo se llamaban? ¿Yeti? Algo así, por seguridad, su escolta tuvo que quedarse en el puerto para que los habitantes de Inglaterra no se pusieran hostiles, el rey le dio una orden con una sonrisa.

Si no volvía dentro de cuatro días a su tierra sus habitantes eran libres de realizar cualquier acción que no ordene él, eso incluye una guerra. Siguió al extraño y vigoroso hombre de mirada pervertida que se fijaba a cada paso de las señoritas de bello cuerpo o de un apuesto muchacho, rió un poco, y se supone que en su tierra ellos son los "calientes pervertidos". La mansión o cúpula de hielo donde lo condujeron era grande y de diseños de mármol, se sentían los pasos de la gente entrando y saliendo haciendo diligencias, todos los que lo miraban al ver la antigua ropa ceremonial daban una pequeña reverencia.

–La pieza de al fondo…–

–¿No me acompañas? –preguntó el estadounidense con una risa graciosa.

–¿Con el humor de esa bestia? ¡no gracias! espero salga con vida joven guerrero, su majestad odia a los de su raza…–susurró algo sombrío el sujeto de acento francés, perdiendo su animado carácter por uno de resentimiento.

El norteamericano se puso serio de golpe, el pequeño esplendor de esa ciudad lo había cautivado hasta el tope de olvidar un poco lo que sentía hacia esa tierra.

–El sentimiento es mutuo, también los aborrezco… son ¡son malvados! –rechinó algo infantil.

El francés apretó los labios tratando de que un par de verdades no salieran de sus labios.

–En fin, espero no se maten…–

Y dejo al estadounidense sin rumbo fijo mirando de manera casi taciturna el lugar, mientras debajo sus pies se formaban suaves charcos por la estructura cristalizada de al menos esa parte del gran corredor hecha de agua, decidió apurar el paso, mantener la mirada seria hacia adelante. Y entró, las dos presencias chocaron.

Calor y frío.

La gélida criatura sentada en un amplio sillón adornado de leones de nieve blancos amenazaron casi salir de su letargo de criaturas talladas y atacar al intruso del cuarto, se sintió sofocado, sólo pudo ver los hombros descubiertos y el cabello rubio, la parte del cuello de un pálido blanco sobrenatural pero hermoso, mas estaba de espalda, no podía apreciarlo como le hubiera gustado.

–Alfred F. Jones…–el estadounidense se estremeció con la voz aterciopelada que resonó en la habitación, el ritmo cardiaco aumentó como una inyección de adrenalina, como la euforia de tener sexo, cuando las mujeres se entregaban a él hasta morir para complacerlo, todo dentro de él estalló ardiendo su sangre sagrada dentro de sus venas, sus ojos azules flameaban con brillo ante la inercia que se producía ante esa deliciosa voz.

La hallaba exquisita y tentadora, sobrenatural, era masculina, después de todo esa es la esencia de un rey, imperturbable, pero algo dentro de él se encendió con un fuego de tonalidades rojo sangre, tratando de devorar el hielo que lo contenía a su alrededor y clamar como propiedad únicamente suya esa voz, encerrarla en una botella como típico cuento.

–Es unilateral… esto es unilateral, yo no conozco su nombre…–la voz le salió ronca, ni todo el hielo de esa habitación detuvo lo que nacía en él.

Un instinto de cazador.

La mano blanca rodeado en un pelaje plomo alzó su brazo y se puso de pie, una ropa esquimal más decorada y fantasiosa se veía levantarse junto a la criatura, y volteó, los ojos fríos y hermosos lo miraron destrozando la cordura que le quedaba refrenada en su pecho.

Ojos verdes penetrantes y mirada distante, produjeron estragos en su mente. Recuerdos de algo que jamás vivió o así lo creyó volvían a su mente, labios rojos que opacaban su piel y un collar colgando de su cuello, uno que contrastaba con su ropa clara y celeste como ese mundo helado.

Era rojo, un collar rojo cristalizado.

Llamas siendo opacadas por el frio.

¿Acaso era un reto?

–Me llamo Arthur Kirkland, rey de estas tierras heladas. –

Y algo volvió a latir en su pecho, a estremecerlo como un barco en una tormenta causada sin voluntad aparente, los ojos verdes lo observaban con odio, quería devolverle el gesto, mas no podía, el corazón le latió más rápido, no fue muy difícil identificar el sentimiento que se formaba como un pequeño grano creciendo velozmente, acaparando su pecho por completo.

Era deseo.

Era pasión.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la delicada criatura y a la vez poderosa que tenía en frente.

Quería tenerlo, quería que fuera suyo. Y lo sería. Lo juraba por su reino, lo sería.

**N.A: **Y aquí está esta historia, consta de dos capítulos nada más, es claro que sería más larga pero yo soy incapaz de hacer cosas largas por mi extrema flojera. En fin, espero les guste el siguiente capítulo. Que viva el USxUK :D

PD: Mañana actualizo "Secuestrado por un idiota" y con suerte, "Manual de supervivencia".


	2. Hielo

Hola de nuevo, no tengo mi netbook así que opte por hacer la actualización de algo que no está allí, este extraño fic fantástico xD, quería que este fuera el capítulo final, realmente lo quería, pero no pude abreviar la trama, se me hizo imposible, estoy perdiendo el don de mis fic cortos quizás ;w;

_En esa habitación…_

El deseo lo carcomía desde adentro, empezó a apretar los labios y apresar sus manos en puños para no moverse, no moverse y atacar a esa eminencia helada, la presencia frente suyo seguía tranquila, era extraño que no percibiera el entinto depredador que surgía en el rey contrarío a él, un deseo carnal y pasional, lo antes posible quería satisfacerlo, su sangre hervía, la presión nuevamente empezó a subir.

La voz le salía ronca, el ambiente era tenso, la distancia le parecía diminuta e insignificante, lo llenaba de placer esa ola helada que amenazaba con enfriar su cuerpo, mas no podía, el fuego es insaciable, se expande a su paso devorando todo, como él quería devorar a ese ser frente suyo, el hielo sólo se conserva si su alrededor es frío.

Derretirlo, volverlo sólo agua que con el calor del sexo se evaporara.

¿Desaparecerá? no, no podía hacerlo, encerraría el H2O condensado y lo guardaría en una prisión. En una prisión sin libertad. Alto, alto, detente, STOP. Alfred tenía una confusión mental cuando los pensamientos obscenos empezaron a destrozar su cabeza ¿qué sucedía? ese no era él, el dios del fuego sólo busca libertad, porque el fuego se expande, crece con el oxigeno.

¿Entonces, porque deseaba a ese ser tanto como para encerrarlo para él? tenía que salir de allí, tenía que escapar antes de que su instinto lo obligara a abusar tanto sexual como mentalmente de esa eminencia, y así, provocar una guerra que no quería, dolor, lágrimas y sangre que no deseaba, su sonrisa de hizo algo taciturna y continuó.

–¿Tienes calor? te ves agitado, pensé que no era cosas de reyes que dominan el ardor ponerse de esa manera, tan agitados…–

El cuerpo se le entumeció, pero no en una fría sensación, sino de deliciosas fragancias y estimulaciones, como si ese inglés lo estimulara sólo con la voz, con la presencia, sin mirarlo si quiera.

Tenía que callarse, no podía escucharlo más, no se contendría.

–N-No exactamente ¿yo nervioso? algo cambiado por este frío tan infernal…–

–Infernal es el fuego, no he oído de un lugar donde las almas penen y vaguen que sea frío, sólo la soledad lo es…–

Alfred quería detener su respiración, detener su habla que lo calentaba aún más. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?

–Frío, calor… polos opuestos, a mí entre más caluroso mejor ¡playas, chicas sexys, sexo! –mierda, mencionó el sexo, su cara se encorvó un poco.

No estaba actuando con el estatus de un rey.

–Tienes que salir, aún me repugna tu presencia, Alfred, veo que no has cambiado…–suspiró, congelando el ambiente, llevando su ventolera hasta el cuerpo del americano, dejando pequeños cristales de hielo a su alrededor que se derretían por completo al contacto con Jones.

Los ojos del americano se abrieron ante la respuesta sabia y meditada del inglés. ¿Cuándo se conocieron, en qué instancia? aparte del conflicto que hubo cuando el nació ¿por qué sus tierras se odiaban? el rey del hielo aparte de tentador era misterioso, pero ilógico e incoherente, es la primera vez de Jones viendo a Arthur Kirkland, era imposible.

–Volveré…–susurró acercándose, mintiendo en las palabras entreabriendo la boca con hambre, apunto de devorarlo.

Acercándose a él cuando va a dejar el cuarto, la distancia es diminuta, creía poder llegar a la puerta sin reacción alguna si apuraba el paso, pero le era imposible, está apunto de violarlo, pero siente el azote de una puerta, una mirada entra preocupada. Era su hermano, el sin nombre, bueno, tenía nombre, pero para el rey del fuego era difícil de recordar.

–¿Ma-Marco? ¿qué haces aquí? –

–¡Nada de Marco, al menos en un momento dramático como este deberías aprenderte mi nombre! –

–L-Lo lamento, sólo bromeaba, Maximiliano…–susurró algo más calmado con otra figura en la habitación, pero le era extraño, nadie de su reino debió de entrar allí, Matty era de su pueblo.

Se había roto el contrato. Lo extraño era que su hermano menor era inteligente, ¿qué lo llevó a realizar aquel osado y estúpido acto, más interrumpir a dos reyes, acto que podría costarle la vida? Alfred lo apreciaba, pero no podría estar en contra de todo su pueblo ni el del hielo si pidieran un sacrificio por la ofensa de su pariente sanguíneo, de parte humana claro.

–¿Por qué Arthur, por qué dejaste que viniera hasta acá? –susurró el chico de cabellera rubia en melena de ojos violetas hacia la figura helada.

El rey de Europa no respondió, siguiendo con frialdad su camino devuelta a la silla amplia y majestuosa en la que se posaba con elegancia, era única en la habitación adornada de cristales claros, ese ser odiaba los colores muy vivos, el rojo, por ejemplo, le producía una sensación extraña, le hace recordar una vida que no es suya pero que pronto tendrá, porque no puede evitar su destino, desgraciadamente, la persona delante de él, la eminencia que ardía con el poder del calor le atraía, le brindaba calidez.

Debía desaparecer esa errada impresión.

No podía sucumbir a ser eliminado por él nuevamente, no debía amarlo.

Entre discusiones, los dos cristales rojos en ese mar azulado de hielo desaparecieron. Siendo escoltados hasta una residencia por un grupo numeroso de guardias de la tribu contraria, como si supieran que su gobernante correría peligro con Alfred F. Jones a solas. El norteamericano no dejó de regañar a su hermano, incluso causándole quemaduras al tocarlo.

Se enfurecía, se había calmado, pero al instante en que se separó del inglés algo empezaba a molestarle, cada ruido lo alteraba, quería colarse en su habitación, mirarlo, ir a escondidas.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿estaba perdiendo la razón?

–Marshall… ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿quieres acabar muerto? –

–¡El consejo me dejo, Al, por favor tranquilízate, no pierdas la cabeza por él, maldita sea, no lo hagas de nuevo! –

El mayor retrocedió, sintiendo un golpe fuerte en su cara, la sangre brotaba de la mano contraria, su rostro casi no había recibido daño, pudo sentir el desagradable olor de carne humana calcinada, la de su hermano, la que él mismo le ocasionó en sus muñecas, incluso en los puños que lo habían tocado al golpearlo, sin si quiera querer estarlo se encontraba en modo defensivo, de batalla.

–Matt…–

–¿Podrías escucharme? –elevó el tono, su hermano era tímido, nunca hablaba fuerte, era algo grave.

–Yes…–musitó algo nervioso por su propia actitud sentándose en un sillón hecho del cristal más resistente en el mundo, el cual, poco a poco se evaporaba, más lento que todo lo demás, pero incluso aquello desaparecía.

–Creo que necesitas saber la verdad…–se sentó en la cama, suspirando con sutileza.

–¿La verdad? –susurró sin entender, creyendo que su hermano le estaba tomando el pelo.

Los ojos se le incrustaron en rojo, el menor volvió a retroceder, sólo había visto a Jones una vez así, cuando tenía diecisiete años.

–Realmente no… ¿no te suena su nombre? –susurró su hermano, retrocediendo un poco, con algo de miedo. –Arthur Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland… Arthur Kirkland… "tú algún día serás mi más hermosa Reina, Arthur Kirkland"–

Y el americano abrió los ojos, mientras imágenes venían a él como una cinta de video.

"_Dos chicos, uno de quince, otro de dieciséis tomados de la mano, escondidos y enredados entre las malezas de ese árbol, el más viejo y hermoso del lugar, estaban en el Norte de America, donde ambos podían sentirse bien, donde a veces hacía frío y otras veces calor, el tiempo ahora era ventajoso para el de ojos verdes, quien tomaba la mano suavemente sintiendo un escalofrío y algo de dolor, al igual que Alfred, que sentía que el hielo del contrarío era incluso quemante._

_Pero eso no evitó que Alfred lo llevara hasta más adentro en el bosque, que le sacara la ropa real y refinada, que las gotas de su cuerpo se fueran evaporando poco a poco, que la lengua entrara en esa cavidad fría y húmeda, sentía el cuerpo estremecerse debajo suyo mientras el tacto caliente con el frío exaltaban sus cuerpos._

_–You are hot, s-stupid…–susurró, sintiendo como su frío aliento se trasformaba en uno calido, ambos estaban llegando a un equilibrio al tocarse, ya no existían llamas ni hielo, los dos se temperaban a una atmosfera que no fuera dañina para ninguno de los dos, porque pueden ser completamente diferentes, pero eran compatibles._

_Pero no sabían que alguien los observaba, una cabellera rubia y avergonzada que mandó Francis a vigilar, Matt, el hermano del travieso rey del fuego, ya se sabía de antemano que Jones tenía provocadores deseos con la deidad esquimal._

_–Siempre lo estoy, Arthur… mi cuerpo arde por ti…–_

_–Estás demente, te congelaré…–susurró, mordiendo el cuello del estadounidense congelando esa zona._

_–Haciendo eso sólo me pondrás más cachondo cubito de hielo cejón…–susurró con gracia acariciando las tetillas. _

_–¡Cállate fósforo! –lo alejó un poco, deteniendo el contacto._

_–¡Iceberg deformado! –_

_–¡Fogata de indigentes! –_

_–¡Muñeco de nieve! –_

_–¡Suéltame, maldito baaaaastaaaaard! –alegó ya harto, siempre las cosas terminaban así con ese descerebrado cavernícola, siempre, no sabía siquiera que le gustaba de él, aún era un crío, y eso que sólo le gana por un año al norteamericano._

_–Nooo, no te soltaré mi Reina…–_

_–¿Reina tuya? ¡debes bromear, soy el monarca del hielo! –_

_–No, no… ¡te equivocas! tú… ¡tú algún día serás mi más hermosa Reina, Arthur Kirkland! porque eres… lo que más amo en este mundo…–sonrió sutilmente, robándole otro beso en los labios del que se evaporo hielo que producía Arthur para su protección._

_Y poco a poco, esa piel pálida y fría fue tomando un color, uno rojito, y parecía… como si su corazón latiera con más rapidez que nunca._

_–¡Eres un estúpido! –alcanzó a decir._

_–Ya lo verás, algún día reinaremos juntos, porque sé… que el fuego y el hielo pueden convivir, que se pueden amar… ¿como nosotros dos…no? –_

_–Sí... –susurró desviando la cabeza. –Como nosotros dos, estúpido…–"_

Los ojos retumbaban frenéticamente en aquellos orbes, la habitación parecía deshacerse, el pulso se le aceleró, el canadiense volvió a sentir terror al ver el rostro desequilibrado de su hermano mayor, apretando con fuerza los labios.

Lo había recordado, lo había recordado todo.

–Lo amaba…–susurró abriendo los ojos, destrozado. –¿Entonces por qué… por qué lo olvidé? –

–Perdiste la cabeza, Alfred… ¿recuerdas el incidente de hace dos años? Canadá estaba cubierta de hielo ese invierno…–

–Y todo ese hielo… desapareció…–abrió los ojos. –No me dirás que…–

–Sí, Alfred, Canadá le pertenecía al dios del hielo… pero tú lo devoraste, volviste toda esa tierra tuya… lo volviste completamente tuyo…–susurró recordando las escenas de sangre a cada paso, la mirada desquiciada de Jones alejando a todo ser helado que defendiera al rey. –Porque los dos pueblos lo temían, temían lo irremediable, pero no podían separarlos, ustedes no querían separarse, e inevitablemente cumpliste con la profecía, esa que llevas repitiendo desde el inicio de los tiempos, no puedes vivir con aquel dios, no se te está permitido, te vuelves un monstruo, celoso, posesivo, recuerdo que todos escuchábamos sus alaridos cuando lo tenías secuestrado fuera de su reino, cuando lo violabas noche tras noche…–

–P-Pero… yo lo amaba, lo recuerdo…–susurró alterado. –Nosotros dos nos íbamos a casar, no pude hacerle algo así…–

–Asesinaste a Scott, Alfred. Todo inició por el tratado que ideó él, ese escocés, el hermano de Arthur Kirkland, te hizo perder la cabeza, el tratado evitaba que ustedes dos pudieran verse muy seguido, pero Scott sólo lo hacía para evitar el trágico final que le esperaba a su tierra… le tenías tantos celos, te volviste un tirano, nada quedaba del chico con sueños de libertad que eras…–

–Mientes…y-yo…–susurró, sujetándose la cabeza.

–No es tu culpa Al, es tu sangre, una vez poseyendo al dios contrario no te detendrás hasta que nadie más pueda tocarlo, o… matarlo, para que no quepa la posibilidad de aquello, que alguien te lo arrebate, porque eres fuego, lo único que quieres hacer es extinguirlo… ¿no era lo que planeabas segundos antes de que yo entrara a ese cuarto? –

–Lo amaba…–siguió susurrando Jones con una voz manipulada por la desesperación.

–Por eso, después de ese accidente, se aplicó en ustedes magia negra, los dos olvidaron todo… incluso Arthur te olvidó, se inventaron historias locas para mantenerlos separados, como esa de la muerte de tu madre, "quien ose revelar la verdad morirá", eso impuso el consejo…–tragó con fuerza, viendo la lamentable apariencia del dios que gobernaba todo America.

Alfred estaba mudo, no sabía que decir, los recuerdos venían a su mente, aquel ser al que amó hace años atrás, tantas historias de un romance prohibido, ellos fugándose de adolescentes, ocultándose en las noches, rodeándose el uno al otro, cada una de esas nostálgicas historias estaban recorriendo todos sus pensamientos, unas más hermosa más que las otras, el cristal en su cuello, es un cristal fuego, cubierto con hielo, algo que no podría existir, eso era lo que traía Arthur en su garganta, él se lo regaló hace dos años… crearon algo imposible, el amor que se tuvieron fue inolvidable, pero todo acabó mal, cada una de sus historias llegaba a desenlaces atroces, él lo destruía, él lo encerraba, él lo violaba, él se expandía y provocaba la guerra.

Él mataba, él asesinaba, él se volvía loco. El fuego calcinaba todo.

–Por eso, no puedes acercarte a él… –susurró el menor. –¿Tu memoria volvió verdad? la de Arthur apenas regresa, es ligera y débil, sólo sabe que te odia, no te acerques a él… todo es mejor así…–

–No, no lo haré…–susurró bajo, agachando la cabeza.

–¡Alfred, terminarás destruyéndolo! ¡te convertirás en un monstruo! –

–No, no lo haré, no quiero ser un demonio…pero simplemente no puedo dejarlo. –

–Porque es tu droga…–respondió ácidamente el canadiense.

–No lo es…–agachaba la cabeza.

–Alfred…–susurró, no creyendo en él.

Antes lo hizo, le creyó y lo ignoró, pensó que serían felices, que el hielo y el fuego podrían llevar a cabo su amor sin destruirse mutuamente, pero se equivocó, década tras década, día tras día que pueda llegar a nacer la recreación misma de ese elemento tan peligroso y ardiente estará destinado a quemar todo a su paso, hasta encontrar algo que logre desafiarlo.

Enamorarle, y luego hacerlo padecer, hasta por fin acabar con el hielo y transformar el mundo en una tiranía sin amor, cubierta de sangre.

–Le demostraré… que puedo cambiar, tengo cuatro días para estar con él… para hacerle recordar…–

–¿Y con ello recordarle como lo violaste, como acabaste con sus tierras, volverle a recordar el monstruo en el que te convertiste, no el chico estúpido, tonto y alborotado que decías ser? –

–Tengo que intentarlo… verás como se enamorará de mí, como seremos felices…–la sonrisa más que nerviosa de Alfred era algo desquiciada, Matt sintió miedo de volver a estar en su contra.

No creía que todo acabaría bien como anunciaba Jones entre risas, porque así dice la leyenda, y ésta se ha cumplido por más de cuatro mil años sin falta hasta la fecha, desde que los dragones dominaron las tierras, hasta que éstos perecieron y los nuevos reyes se concibieron como humanos.

_"El dragón era de un color rojo carmesí, temido por muchos, alabado por otros, todo se carbonizaba con su sola presencia, pero de esas cenizas grandiosas civilizaciones nacerían gobernadas por ese entusiasta dios, aquel que todo lo destruye pero resurge con grandeza. Sólo alguien estaba a su nivel, sólo alguien podía romper su equilibro, tan helado y desafiante congelando las llamas que se colaban en los árboles, el pueblo que ardía entre las llamas pidió ayuda al dragón, diciéndole que había un traidor, un ser que no se doblegaba a su mano._

_El dios del fuego furioso fue a ver, no quería enemigos, no quería que el orden se rompiera, no quería guerras ni odio, estaba resurgiendo al mundo con su mandato, sólo eso. _

_Pero lo que ignoraba es que cuando tocara el hielo el destino de aquel mundo se destruiría. Porque lo que en un principio parecía una hermosa danza creada de un color claro y celeste como el cielo y uno anaranjado y rojo como una rosa se trasformó en un solo color, uno que era rojo sangre, que caía a través de todo el reino. Fue cuando el dragón que quemaba todo a su paso devoró a su contrarío, tenía la cabeza desgarrada del cuello del dragón del hielo en su boca, mientras lágrimas amargas congeladas salían de su rostro._

_Porque eso dice la leyenda, que fuego y hielo... nunca se amaran"_

**N.A: **No sé que decir, malvado capítulo que se alargó xD -flojera mode on- incluso este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he hecho en mi vida -se golpea- ¿alguien pensaba que el rey del fuego es un demente? pues sí lo es, su sangre desea al rey del hielo desde que empezaron a nacer. En fin, el próximo es el último y si se me alarga me mato xD, que viva el USxUK! :3


End file.
